What We've Seen
by mirrorshine
Summary: A collection of shorts at different periods of the game/movie or set afterwards. Open to suggestions.
1. Afterwards

_**I think I wrote this maybe 2-3 years ago now and I've just had it sat in it's folder (along with maybe 10-15 other shorts) until I happened to read it today and thought maybe I'd upload it along with another short.**_

**_I may make this into a collection of shorts set at different periods in the game/movie or at least relevant in some way._**

**_So this short is set directly after the movie._**

* * *

Barret's hand had wrapped firmly round Cloud's and the man tugged him out of the water before pulling him into a tight one arm embrace. Cloud winced as Barret continued talking to him and giving him a final squeeze. All the noise began to drown out as Cloud glanced round the church. He was sure people were speaking to him but he couldn't hear their voices.

There were people on the other side of the church smiling at him giving him a nod. He wasn't sure if they understood what had just happened and they were actually showing him their thanks, or if they were just being polite.

Barret finally released him and the blonde wasn't sure if his legs were about to give out from underneath as he stumbled backwards away from the group. He felt like his soaking wet, torn pants were pulling him down onto the floor as he slowly got his balance and looked to the small group of people, his friends.

They were all laughing at him as he stared back at them in turn. Cloud slowly turned as he watched the children in the pool of water in Aerith's church.

It was over.

He hesitantly touched his left arm, expecting to feel a sudden sharp pain, but instead felt nothing. Cloud looked back up and saw Tifa's beautiful smiling face on him. She stepped closer to him before pulling him into her own softer embrace. He hesitantly returned the gesture, slowly dropping his hands on the woman's slender frame.

"I knew you'd do it." She whispered ever so softly in his ear. She let go of him and watched as he stumbled forwards slightly, clearly not realising that he'd been resting part of his weight on the woman. She laughed at him once more and he turned to glare at her.

Cloud couldn't even begin to explain how tired he was. He rubbed the spot just below his rib cage where there should have been a gigantic wound but instead there was just a dull ache. Despite Aerith's healing he still felt tired and all of his muscles were aching and screaming at him to collapse on a heap on the floor.

He heard someone cry something that he was sure sounded like _'back to Tifa's place.' _Without realising he felt Barret's thick muscled arm wrap round his shoulders and began to pull him along and out of the church.

-x-

The celebration was still in full swing downstairs; Cloud could easily hear it even as he stood in the shower. He couldn't really understand why they needed to throw a _party. _He would have been much more content with dropping down on his old bed, which he couldn't help but admit that he sorely missed as there was only so much of sleeping on an old wooden floor a man could take and then drift off into a nice peaceful sleep.

The burning hot water was comforting and banished away his previous aches for some time. That was until he heard a harsh knock on the door followed by someone's voice, ordering him to get out. He was sure the voice belonged to Reno, what the hell were they doing here?

He turned the silver knobs off before stepping out of the shower and into the steam filled room. He slowly dressed into his pair of black boxer shorts and the baggy black shirt Tifa had found out for him. She then scolded him with a smirk, saying they needed to sort out his wardrobe at some point. He slid back on the creased, torn and slightly wet pants before reaching for his discarded shirt.

With his clothes in his hands he stepped out and was instantly pushed to the side as a flash of red hair forced past him and the bathroom door behind him slammed shut.

Cloud looked up barely noticing Tifa was in front of him. Her cheeks had a pink tinge to them, obviously from the drinks she'd been gladly handing out downstairs. "That's all I could find." She muttered, tugging on the black shirt. Cloud let out a quiet laugh as he stared down at himself and then back at Tifa. She took his screwed up clothes out of his hands and sighed loudly. "Looks like I should be fixing these I guess." She added as she reached forwards and tugged on his pants leg at one of the main torn holes in his pants leg.

Cloud winced as he remembered the silver haired man repeatedly stabbing him in mid air before sending him crashing back down. "Come downstairs when you're ready." Tifa added before disappearing back to the party.

Cloud sighed as he heard Barret's booming laughter. As much as he knew the people downstairs meant well he couldn't bring himself to walk down there. He glanced round and eyed the closed door that led to the kid's bedroom. It was already late into the night and he wondered if the two children had fallen asleep.

He could remember when he'd fallen into a routine of checking the two kids were finally asleep, mostly to make sure Denzel was okay because of his Geostigma. Cloud pushed open the door slightly and saw Marlene fast asleep, her hands wrapped around the covers and pulled to her eyes. Cloud eyes landed on Denzel who stared straight back at him. The blonde hesitated as to whether he should leave the kid or not.

"Cloud?" Denzel suddenly said in a quiet whisper.

Cloud stared back down at the party before stepping into the kids room. He looked to the boy and waited for him to continue. "Are you alright?" The boy asked with general concern. Denzel scooted over to the edge of the bed and stared at the spot in a hope the young man would come and sit besides him.

Cloud noted the reaction and took another slow step into the room. He clicked the door shut behind him and the celebration noise instantly died down. He carefully walked towards the boy and dropped down besides Denzel. He allowed a long sigh escape his lips after finally being able to sit down and take the weight off of his feet.

All his muscles finally relaxed and he rested his head against the wood headboard. He heard Denzel let out a small laugh and he opened his mako eyes to look at the child. "I'm fine." He answered with a small smile. Cloud was surprised the boy hadn't argued to stay downstairs with everyone else, but his question was answered when the boy suddenly yawned loudly. "Tell me about it." Cloud muttered back.

"Were you scared?" Denzel suddenly asked, looking at the young man.

Cloud rubbed his face with his calloused hand. He could still picture Sephiroth's green cat like eyes burning right through him. "Yeah." Cloud answered slowly. It was the truth. The feeling that the whole weight of the planet was heavy on his shoulders and rested upon him defeating the silver haired man was enough to be scared of. But then the moment he looked up to see the silver haired demon descending towards him and saw everyone in his life flash across his eyes scared him even more, that if he didn't stop the SOLDIER they would all get hurt. Cloud looked back at the boy and saw the surprised expression. "We're not all brave hearts like you Denz'." The boy's nickname came with a slip of the tongue and Cloud twisted back round knowing he should be downstairs with everyone else.

In the corner of his eyes he saw the bright smile spread across Denzel's face. It had only taken them a minute's walk before Denzel set off telling him how he'd stopped some of the monsters outside their home from attacking people.

Cloud lifted his arm and bent it behind his head as he stared at the grey ceiling above him. "Did you get hurt?" Cloud turned and frowned at the odd question.

He subconsciously rubbed at his chest where Sephiroth's sword had slashed straight through him and remembered the feeling as it tore through his skin, the burning sensation as his blood trickled down his stomach. And then when one of the triplets fired at him and a single gunshot tore right through his chest. Cloud winced at the memory.

Had he actually, _died? _

It sounded so stupid, but rightly he shouldn't be sat here at this very moment. _They'd _saved him once again, they'd had both saved him countless times over the last days. From Aerith's appearance as he travelled to the Forgotten City to his encounter with Zack, who practically saved him before he gave in to the silver haired man. He owed them far too much. "Yeah." Cloud muttered back, stifling a yawn. He saw Denzel's shocked look and he turned back to look at him. "But I'm fine now." He yawned back.

He shifted his weight on the bed that was becoming far too comfortable as Denzel asked another short question as Cloud forced to keep his eyes open.

-x-

"So where's the man of the moment?" Cid called out over the laughter. He made to light his cigarette that was quickly snatched out of his hand by the young ninja who sat across from him. He glared at the girl and made to reach for his packet once more.

Tifa heard Cid and she glanced round the bar. Where was Cloud? She felt guilt overwhelm her for not noticing the blonde's absence. She scolded herself silently and made to get to her feet. She'd gotten lost in the moment as she had her next drink with her friends.

Here they all were celebrating that Cloud had defeated Sephiroth and he wasn't even actually in the room with them!

Tifa steadied her balance before she made for the stairs, getting a sudden cheer from a drunken Reno who asked her if she needed someone to accompany her upstairs. Tifa refrained herself from glaring at the red headed Turk as she watched him swirl the almost empty bottle in his hands and Tseng behind him merely shook his head in embarrassment.

Tifa had to admit it, the party was getting a little out of hand and she was sure everyone was going to wake up in the morning not feeling like themselves at all.

"Cloud?" She called as she pushed open the door to his room. She frowned when he wasn't there and twisted round and stared into the empty bathroom. She crossed the small landing and up the few steps to the kids room. She quietly pushed open the door and was met with Denzel's bright blue eyes. "Denzel?" She muttered, the two kids had gone to bed a while back and the here the boy was wide awake.

He opened his mouth to protest when he twisted round and pointed at the black mass on his bed. Tifa sighed and walked towards Denzel's bed and stared down at the young man. He had one arm wrapped round behind his head whilst the other rested on his slow rising chest. His legs were spread apart and took up the entire bed."Cloud!" She whispered harshly, slightly shaking his arm for a response. A low whimper escaped the blonde's mouth, but he barely moved. She shook him harsher and slowly his dulling mako eyes open.

"Wha..." He yawned loudly, his half opened eyes locked with her before closing again. The young man hadn't slept the previous night either and after fighting Kadaj's summon, Cloud had gone straight into fighting the teenager and then Sephiroth.

Tifa was tempted to leave the blonde as he fell back to sleep, his breathing continuing a steady pace and the occasional snore escaping from his slightly parted lips. But when Tifa saw Marlene fast asleep in the next bed she wasn't sure who would be more embarrassed in the morning.

Tifa bent forwards and lifted the blonde's arm to wrap it around her shoulders before lifting him up off of the bed. There was a loud thud when the blonde's legs hit the floor and she glanced to the sleeping girl to check she hadn't woken.

Tifa hadn't noticed Denzel rush out of the room, but he returned with Vincent in tow. The enigmatic man had remained quiet most of the night, cradling his second drink besides Nanaki. The dark haired man silently walked over and brought Cloud's arm around his shoulder before helping her pull the blonde out of the room and into his.

Together they dropped him onto his bed and Tifa thanked Vincent as he left. She twisted round and looked at the sleeping blonde. She argued over the point whether or not to leave the man fully clothed or not. She drummed her fingers on her arm before reaching forwards and gripping tightly onto his socks.

They were still wet from when he'd showered and she tugged the clothing off before dropping it on the floor. She rubbed his pants leg between her forefinger and thumb checking the material was still wet. She sighed aloud and made to pull his pants off, her cheeks flushing at embarrassment. She made a mental note to thank the blonde for not tying his pants properly when he woke in the morning as it came off with ease.

She lifted the sheets up and carefully manoeuvred his legs so she could tuck him in. Once finished she turned and looked at him and saw the fleeting smile across Cloud's face. Her cheeks reddened with embarrassment as she punched his arm "You're awake aren't you!"

Cloud let out a low laugh and his mako eyes half opened. "Sorry." He replied, shifting his weight on his bed, his fingers clutching onto the sheets. "But I couldn't refuse to let you drag me to bed" He yawned once more "and help me undress." He added with a smirk. "As I am actually tired."

Tifa punched him softly once more before twisting to walk back still looking at Cloud's cocky lingering smile as his eyes closed. She'd missed the blonde's sarcastic although funny side for two years now.

But now her Cloud was finally back.


	2. Greatness

_**This was another short that I'm actually rather fond of, mostly as it's written in first person and it isn't something I write often.**_

**_This one is also set some time after the movie and is also in Cloud's POV._**

* * *

_**"Be not afraid of greatness: some are born great, some achieve greatness and some have greatness thrust upon them". – Twelfth Night Act II, Scene V, William Shakespeare.**_

* * *

"I wouldn't be who I was if it wasn't for you!" Tifa smiled brightly at me as she playfully punched my arm. I touched the bare skin where her gloved fist had struck and slowly ran my own gloved hand up and down. I'm sure Tifa doesn't realise how much strength she puts into her _playful _punches sometimes. She smirked before turning back around and busying herself.

I'm not sure how we got to the conversation we're at now, but I'm pretty sure we were thinking about how much things might have been different if something hadn't happened.

I lean back into the wooden chair and rock on the two back legs, waiting for Tifa's slightly angered tone, where she would tell me not to do something like this in front of the kids. But she's too busy getting the kids ready for school to notice; then again I'm not exactly looking for attention anyways.

"Will you be here later?" Denzel suddenly asks. I turn and look at the scruffy haired boy, his bangs are starting to fall into his eyes and some strands of hair are already past his jaw. There's a look of uncertainty in his eyes as he stares back at me and it breaks open the guilt inside of me, like a dam breaking down under the pressure of a river.

"Of course." There's a small narrowing of his eyes, like he's testing my answer but it quickly disappears and is replaced with his bright smile. He nods once more before Tifa grips onto his shoulder and ushers him out.

"Be back soon!" She waves at me once before she takes Marlene's hand in her own and leaves to walk the two kids to their school.

It's going to take some time to get the kids trust back, maybe even Tifa's I know it. Actually, it'll be a while to get _everyone's _trust back. For some reason it feels like they expect me to pack my bags and leave, that the idea of me living out a normal life seems absurd. I'm not sure what they expect me to do, maybe go and live in the wilderness killing off any monsters I see? The idea makes me snort with laughter out loud, making me thankful that Tifa isn't here to see that, can't let her think I'm starting to lose my sanity as well!

Maybe it does seem a little strange that after everything, I'm just going to be living out the rest of my life delivering packages and helping out at a bar. Maybe they expect me to take up some position at W.R.O like the..._defence...erm...manager. _The idea makes me shiver, taking up a place of _authority _and being the head of some army. No, from what I know Generals of armies don't have a great track record.

What if...I had gotten into SOLDIER? What if I got to a place of authority, what if I'd made First Class? How would have things differed? Would I been able to save Zack? Could I have prevented Nibelheim burning down?

No point thinking like that Strife.

Stop living in the past, right?

The bar is dramatically quiet but I can still hear every single noise outside. If someone dropped a pin in this building I'd hear it! I'd agreed to have a day off from working to spend it with Tifa and help her out with the bar, but as of yet she's not given me any, _duties. _

I think Tifa's starting to trust me again, I mean, I don't actually deserve any kind of..._kindness! _Barret also managed to confirm that suspicion for me after he threatened me never to leave Tifa again and if I do I shouldn't ever drag my _Spiky ass _anywhere near her or anyone else for that matter.

The door chimes open but I don't need to lift my head to see who it is. I already automatically know who the soft and light footsteps belong to by now. "You okay?" I finally turn to see Tifa's pale face. Her hands are on her hips and she's twisting her body slightly as she stares down at me.

"Yeah." She raises a single eyebrow like she doesn't believe me for a second. "Just thinking." That seems like a good enough answer.

"Oh?" She moved behind me and starts collecting the plates the kids had left after breakfast.

"How things might have been different." There's no point lying to Tifa, she's some kind of human lie detector now, most likely because she has to put up with Marlene and Denzel's white lies and on top of that there's Yuffie too.

"Maybe things might have been different." Tifa calls out. I frown at her answer, I definitely didn't expect that answer especially from her. I twist round to face her as she tests the water running from the faucet with her finger. She's the positive one, she the one who can hold everyone together with a single smile, _I'm _the one who's the pessimist. "But there's no point thinking like that." And with that extra answer the world balance is restored, the strong Tifa is still before me.

She looks back at me with her glistening dark eyes. "You're you and that's all that matters!" She laughs once before flicking the water on her finger at me before collecting the pile of plates left on the table. "Now, if you're finished _thinking, _do you mind helping getting the bar ready?"

I don't answer and push myself out of the seat to head into adjoining room.

Tifa's sure hit the nail on the head. _I'm not me at all! _The words sound completely stupid I know, maybe that's why I'm not saying it out loud. But honestly _I'm not __me._ I know how stupid I sound, but in truth, I think Cloud Strife died seven years ago. Because since then I've only ever lived how Hojo intended.

The thought of the man's name makes my skin crawl and for a second as I walk into the bar I want to smash my fist through the door, thinking that the black haired scrawny man was in front of me.

He wanted to make a Sephiroth clone and even though he dubbed me a failure, out of all of his experiments which one is still standing and which one surpassed his original plan of making a clone? In a way I was a failure but at the same time I'm his greatest achievement.

I try to distract myself, my thoughts are clearly going to drag me down into a spiral of guilt and depression. I start to lift the chairs off of the tables and place them back down on the floor, in an attempt to help Tifa get ready for opening at lunch.

_I wouldn't be who I was if it weren't for you! _Tifa's voice rings in my ears. Yeah, maybe she would never have had to go through all of this if she never met me, if she had never found me in Midgar those years ago.

I should be saying the same thing to Hojo. He made me into what I am now and I can never change that.

"Cloud?" I turn and look at Tifa standing in the doorway. Her arms are folded across her chest as she leans against the frame. The sunlight shines through the window behind her, giving her an ethereal glow. "Something wrong?"

I place the stool in my hands onto the floor, turning away from her. I want to cry out that I'm fine, but lying to Tifa always would hurt her. Plus, according to Yuffie when I was all 'depressed' she said I gave off some negative atmosphere. Which of course is stupid, but if it's that noticeable...

"Still thinking." I sigh. I move to the next table and continue moving the stools.

"What about?" There's a commanding tone to her voice like she's ordering me and I turn to face her. She's barely moved, but her lips have formed a more thin line. I know how much she hates me being like this, I even hate myself, but one thought leads to another...

I sigh once more. How the hell was I going to explain myself without sounding like a sulking teen? "How much Hojo's experiment was a, _success_."

Her face softens and she finally moves. I've never wanted anyone's sympathy, I don't want any 'it must have been so hard for you'. "Cloud..." She pauses. I'm not even sure what she's going to say, it's not like she can relate.

"What happened to you was terrible..."

_Terrible? _Was that it? Even I knew that, but everything was a bit more than just terrible. "It's not just that." I interrupt her and I see she's clearly taken aback. "Everything I've been able to do, is just because of him." _I wouldn't have been able to save everyone_. "I wouldn't have been able to stop Sephiroth."

"Well that's a lie." Her voice has hardened again and I actually look up at her. Her eyebrows are furrowed slightly as she stares at me. "Are you telling me that, if you hadn't gone through those _experiments_ with Hojo, you would have just sat around and let the planet die?" There's a small laugh to her voice and eventually her smile takes over.

"No I was just-"

"So you made your own choice then, that you were going to stop Sephiroth and save the planet right?"

I guess I did. I guess Tifa's right. But at the time when I decided to do that, I did believe I was some ex-SOLDIER first class and hadn't been experimented on for five years.

"What happened to you and Zack was horrible, I know I can never understand or relate to that." She pauses once more, snapping me out of my thoughts. "But the Cloud Strife I know already decided he was going to be a hero before that happened."

"We were kids-" I began. We were just kids. What kids didn't want to be heroes?

"You stopped Sephiroth before you had mako or Jenova cells inside of you." She placed her hand on my chest and it caught me off guard. The moment I shuddered at the touch she pulled her hand away. I half smiled sympathetically at her and she returned it. "You stopped Sephiroth in Nibelheim when you were sixteen."

Tifa was right, I had stopped him then. "So don't tell me you wouldn't have been able to stop him." There's a smile on her face once more. "You decided you were going to be a hero that day and no amount of Jenova cells or mako has ever changed that." She moves backwards and smiles. "Cloud Strife you were born for greatness, not at one point was it ever thrust upon you."

* * *

_**As I'm not the most imaginative person that I used to be, I'm open to suggestions, so if there's anything you'd like to read or something (providing I actually like the idea -no offence) leave a comment and I'll see what I can do.**_


	3. Promotion

"Hey watch it Cadet!"

The said cadet shouted an apology as he raced through the corridors of the Shinra army base, ducking and weaving through the various SOLDIERS and cadets as he searched for his mentor. There was an enormous grin on his face, like his birthday and Christmas had all come at once. In his hand he clutched onto a single piece of paper that fluttered in his hand like a kite, whilst his jet black hair was pushed out of his eyes from the speed he was running at and he tugged at the green scarf that was wrapped around his neck which felt like he was strangling him.

Zack Fair shouted out another apology when his shoulder connected with someone and ignored the on course of curses that were being streamed his way. The minute he'd gotten his letter he could only think of finding his mentor and showing him his evidence of his promotion.

He was going to be a SOLDIER, albeit a third class SOLDIER, but everyone had to start somewhere!

Eventually he found the SOLDIER mess hall, hoping Angeal was there or else he'd be thrown out. The moment he threw open the double doors a third class instantly told him he couldn't be here, but Zack's bright blue eyes landed on his first class mentor and he completely ignored whoever had spoken to him. "ANGEAL!" He shouted at the top of his lungs before racing towards him, causing his mentor to stare at him at surprise.

He vaulted over the worn black leather couch and the army personnel who were sat on it with a technique that would rival any athlete, before taking a giant leap over the coffee table and causing all the cups to spill, which caused another series of curses to be thrown his way.

His broad smile remained when he came to a stop before his mentor who was staring back at him with a half-smile. "Zack?" Angeal began with a questioning gaze, as he watched the teen gasp for breath.

"Look!" Zack pushed the paper into Angeal's hands and then looked up to the man with an expectant stare.

Angeal's smile grew as he stared at the letter in his hands. "Dear Mr Fair, we would like to congratulate you on being accepted onto Shinra's SOLDIER-"

"Isn't that great!" Zack interrupted, snatching the letter back to stare at it himself again like a child with a new toy. "I'm gonna be a soldier just like you!" Zack smirked again.

"I knew you'd get on." Angeal answered with a smile as he ruffled the teen's hair, which would normally elicit a response but in this case Zack was too lost into staring at the letter in his hands.

"You knew I'd get on?" Zack asked suddenly with a single eyebrow raised and his head cocked to the side.

"Of course, I get to see who has been offered a place on the programme." Angeal replied watching realisation dawn on his face. "So I knew before you did."

Zack stared up in shock at him. "Why didn't you tell me?" Zack answered back, ignoring the questioning stares from the soldier members around them.

Angeal shrugged and smirked. "Besides, shouldn't you be telling someone else?" He asked. Zack's face scrunched up in confusion before again his eyes opened wide.

"Mom and dad!" He cried before turning on his heel and vaulting back over the couch and disappearing back into the corridor. Angeal smirked as he heard the chorus of curses at Zack as the boy obvious sprinted back to where he'd come from.

"I'm not looking forward to when that kid gets his first mako shot." Angeal turned to face the red haired soldier who had remained silent in the whole ordeal and was totally submersed into his book.

"Zack will make a good soldier." Angeal replied, dropping into the seat besides his friend.

"Yes." Genesis paused, not looking up from the page he was reading. "If you can make him sit still for a second."


	4. Yuffie

After many arguments, mostly between Cid and Yuffie, the team had agreed on stopping and spending the night in a small forest clearing instead of spending another night on the airship.

The young ninja had never been more grateful for the feeling of grass against her arms as she lay into the green blades and stared up at the night sky. She let out a triumphant sigh and wondered for a second if she could manipulate everyone by using her travel sickness as an excuse for other things. "How long is dinner gonna be?!" She shouted at the top of her voice whilst still staring up at the sky.

"As long as it takes." Tifa answered back, her tone harsh as if she was trying to scold her. Yuffie let out a long moan and rolled onto her front.

_When had we last eaten?!_

After finding both Cloud and Tifa when they'd fallen into the lifestream and then Cloud explaining his _complicated _past (which Yuffie wasn't even sure she understood) they had all continued on with their journey.

She stared at Tifa who was sat beside the fire, with a small smile on her face as she stirred the pot in front of her. The picture seemed odd and Yuffie realised that there should have been another woman sat beside Tifa, clad in her pink dress and her bright green eyes.

_Wow, I miss Aerith. _Yuffie thought to herself, pulling at blades of grass absentmindedly. The smell of smoke was strong in the air and it wasn't just from the fire as Yuffie realised and stared at Cid who was currently on watch. The pilot was sat down, his spear resting against his thigh and shoulder as trails of smoke ascended into the air above him, whilst he too gazed into the night sky. Besides him was Nanaki, his tail swishing back and forth as he sat quietly staring into the depths of the forest.

Barret was close by and gave out a long groan as he dropped a heap of logs down besides the fire where Tifa was sat. He spoke quietly to Tifa and the woman gave him a smile before he turned and disappeared into the darkness. Cait Sith was next to the fire, but was unmoving, clearly not being operated by its Shinra operative. Vincent uncharacteristically was sat near the fire; he normally would sit away from the group and stay on watch, even though Cloud had ordered everyone to take it in turns. But tonight the enigmatic man was staring into the flames, his red cape drawn high across his shoulders and obscuring most of his face.

Their leader was currently away. No one had stopped him when he'd heaved his sword onto his back and declared that he was going to clear the area, neither had he asked for anyone to accompany him.

Yuffie propped herself upright and brought herself closer to the fire when she felt the cold chill of the night air. "You know, if you were a gentleman, you'd give me your coat." Yuffie said with a smirk, not turning to look at Vincent but spying at him from the corner of her eyes. Yuffie shivered once but the warmth of the fire soon banished the chills away. Vincent had turned to look at her and Yuffie wondered for a moment if all the time he spent in that coffin had removed all of his memories of how to speak to people or any form of social interaction. "But like I said, _if _you were a gentleman you would." She laughed once to herself and she heard Tifa give a small quiet giggle.

"That sure smells good Tifa!" Yuffie cried, leaning forwards to stare into the pot before Vincent snatched her arm and tugged her back into the floor, like she'd clearly gotten too close to the flames for his liking. Tifa didn't answer her and Yuffie sighed.

She felt like she was drowning in the silence and it took her a moment to realise that perhaps this was the first night they had all sat down and spent together and the fact that Aerith was no longer here had become even more evident than before. Aerith would be the one sat beside the fire with a cheery smile on her face and would be more than happy to have a conversation with Yuffie, regardless if it was about materia or one of Yuffie's stories from when she was younger.

Yuffie didn't realise she had plucked the bright green materia out of her shruiken and was rolling it between her palms. Aerith had handed it to her, saying it would keep her safe before the older woman had left them.

"Dinner's ready." Tifa called out, snapping Yuffie out of her thoughts.

"Oh boy!" Yuffie cried, slotting the materia back into her weapon and greedily opening and closing her hands to Tifa, waiting to be passed a bowl of stew.

"Where's Cloud?" Tifa asked, her eyes narrowed as she searched for a head of spiky blonde hair.

"He'll turn up." Yuffie replied, still waiting for Tifa to serve up their dinner. Cid, Nanaki and Barret had all walked over and they too glanced around for their leader.

"We're waiting for him." Tifa answered, her lips set in a thin line as she glared at everyone in question. There was a second whilst everyone stared at her before she sighed. "I'll go find him."

"No!" Yuffie leapt to her feet. "If you go, then we will have to wait _ages _for you to get back." The ninja snapped, lifting her weapon up into her hand. "If Vincent goes, then he will disappear too. If Barret goes, he will get lost, Cid will moan about his airship and Nanaki will set the forest on fire." Yuffie sighed and shook her head ignoring the confusing stares from her party members, _why are some people so incompetent?_ "And Cait Sith… isn't…on."

Before anyone could question her she spun on her heel and disappeared into the forest.

It hadn't taken her long before she found the spiky headed leader. He was sat on a small boulder and had his sword in his lap. "Cloud!" She yelled, causing the blonde to turn and frown at her as he sharpened the heavy blade in his hands. His arms had a few scratches along them and bruises were forming across his pale skin. His hair was messier than usual and his mako eyes looked tired. Yuffie let out a long whistle and shook her head, "Tifa is gonna kill you when she sees you." She reached for her weapon, ready to use the restore materia Aerith had given her before Cloud raised his hand.

"Safe yourself the trouble" he muttered, Yuffie frowned at him as he returned to sharpening his blade.

"We're waiting for you, you know." Yuffie replied, her stomach let out a long gurgling noise and she saw the smirk on Cloud's face.

"I'm not hungry."

"Well I am!" The ninja heiress stomped over to the young man and tugged at his arm.

"Yuffie." Cloud easily pulled his arm out of her hand and stared up at her. He let out a long sigh before staring at her. "I need some time by myself…" He began.

Yuffie groaned loudly. What was it with these people? Just because she was younger than all of them did they not think she realised these things? Besides, even if he needed time by himself, Yuffie's need to eat severely outweighed his issues.

She stopped her trail of thoughts and stared at him as he returned to his sword. Cloud was a really messed up guy, which was the best way she could describe it. Thinking he was someone else, when he actually wasn't.

A thought slowly came to her mind and her smile grew. "I guess I owe you an apology." She laughed to herself, causing the blonde to stare up at her with a questioning gaze. "I used to call you a Soldier bastard…"

Cloud let out a short laugh. "When?"

"I made sure you never heard me." She answered with a shrug of her shoulders. "So… seeing as you weren't one… I'm _sorry_." Cloud laughed once more at her and shook his head. "Besides, finding out that you actually weren't in soldier is clearly a lot better 'cause-"

"I'd stop now Yuffie." Cloud interrupted and gave her a half smile.

Yuffie nodded once and placed her hands on her hips. "So, let's go Spiky." She nodded her head in the direction of where their camp was and waited for his reply. Cloud slowly got up and swung his sword back on to back and held out his hand to allow her to lead the way. "What would you kids do without me?"


End file.
